


you're keeping the outfit, right

by buckgaybarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Military Kink (sort of), Uniform Kink, lbr that bar scene from TFA was just bucky's way of asking steve to wear the suit in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckgaybarnes/pseuds/buckgaybarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no secret to Steve that Bucky likes the Cap uniform a little more than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're keeping the outfit, right

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [you're keeping the outfit, right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2917598) by [finesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesea/pseuds/finesea)



> a mildly belated christmas present for a few of my twitter pals after i promised to write it for them 3 months ago and spent those 3 months saying it was almost done. better late than never.  
> because nothing says holiday spirit like stevebucky uniform kink and it was about high time someone wrote it, even if that someone is me and i was left feeling mildly guilty

It’s more often than not that the Commandos get snowed in somewhere overnight. It’s war, they’re in Europe, it’s the middle of the winter; it’s common--anticipated, even. They’re used to squatting in whatever abandoned farmhouse or barn they can find and waiting until the worst of the storm has passed before braving it again.

This is the first time Steve and Bucky have gotten snowed in somewhere alone, though, thanks to a routine duo mission going awry and taking much more time than planned (and Bucky’s utter refusal to walk any further, because _I value our asses too much for them to freeze off, Steve_.) It’s also the first time they’ve _been_ alone in a while, missions and meetings and strategizing and communal living taking up any conceivable chance they might have at even a single private conversation that doesn’t involve food rations or mapping territories.

That is, at least, Steve’s excuse when he pins Bucky against a wall and kisses him fiercely the second they’ve ensured that the farmhouse is clear and radioed in their whereabouts to the rest of the Commandos.

In Steve’s defense, Bucky is just as eager, threading his fingers in Steve’s hair and responding with equal enthusiasm. “There’s a bed upstairs,” Bucky gasps (gasps, because Steve is mouthing and sucking and biting up his throat and undoing the buttons of his jacket in a very distracting way). “And we’ve got all night, Steve, all night.”

“We do,” Steve agrees, working on uncinching Bucky’s belt.

Bucky’s not lying about the bed, as it turns out, and when his back hits the mattress, he makes a soft sigh of contentment that’s quickly swallowed up by Steve. It’s a far cry from the bedrolls they’re used to--even Captain America and his team don’t get special treatment when it comes to sleeping arrangements--and he and Steve haven’t done anything like this on an actual bed since back home. It’s all very nice and proper, Steve thinks. Romantic. Can treat Bucky right, and all that.

When Steve voices this to Bucky, Bucky laughs at him. “Romantic sap,” Bucky teases, but then he lowers his voice and adds, “Ain’t nothing nice _or_ proper about what I want you to do to me.” His grin’s all full of filthy promises and over-the-top suggestiveness, and Steve wants to kiss it off of him, so he does. Bucky melts into it, into him, and when Steve manages to coax Bucky’s mouth open Bucky fists the fabric of his Captain America uniform and drags him down on top of him.

The bed creaks worryingly. Very worryingly. Steve wonders briefly how much it would hurt if they broke it.

“Touch me,” Bucky pleads against his lips, eyes bright and breathing shakily, and Steve stops thinking about the bed altogether. Bucky’s obedient beneath him, lifting his hips to aid Steve in sliding his fatigues down, sitting up when Steve tugs the undershirt off over his head. Both pants and shirt join Bucky’s boots and jacket on the floor, and Steve admires the tenting in Bucky’s undershorts before he quickly divests him of those too.

Bucky's naked and beautiful and it's good, so good, and he watches Steve through half-parted eyelids as Steve runs his hands down his flushed chest, ghosts his cock, but it isn't enough. Steve wants to press himself to Bucky, wants to feel the skin-on-skin and drink in all of Bucky’s intoxicating sounds. When he reaches for the straps on his own uniform, though, Bucky immediately reaches out and stops his hand. “Leave it on,” he says, and Steve’s mouth goes dry.

It’s no secret to Steve that Bucky likes the Cap uniform a little more than he should, and Bucky hasn’t exactly been subtle about it. Or _tried_ to be subtle about it. Remarks laced with innuendo about the tights a little too often, a little too many indiscreet side glances at the way it fits Steve’s new body, cornering Steve and getting his hands down those brand new pants the second Steve'd tried on Howard Stark’s custom model--the whole nine yards. Hell, he'd as good as _told_ him all those nights ago after Azzano, leaning a little too close with a wink and a _“You’re keeping the outfit, right?”_. But Bucky’d never--he hadn’t--

At Steve’s silence, Bucky shrugs unashamedly. “Kinda like the thought of, uh, bein’ defiled by a national icon,” he says, all casual, as though they’re talking about the weather. _It’s cold outside, Bucky wants Steve to wear the suit while he fucks him._

Steve ignores the blush that’s spreading up his cheeks and snorts. “Like _I’m_ the one defilin’ _you_.”

Bucky smirks, and really, Steve should’ve seen this one coming. “If I get my way,” Bucky says, rolling his naked hips against Steve’s fully clothed ones and leaning up to nip at his lip, “ _yes_.”

"Buck," Steve says, weakly.

“ _The star spangled man with a plan_ ," Bucky sings, looking devilish. "Sure hope that plan's spangling _my_ stars, or whatever you wanna call it, Stevie."

“ _Bucky_.”

“Come on, _Captain_ ,” Bucky says, abruptly switching gears and purring the last word in a tone that makes Steve feel incredibly dirty. "I'll be a good little soldier for you." Bucky’s fingers are nimble, curling around the curve of his hips, thumbs gently tracing the outline his cock through the thick fabric of his uniform.

It’s ridiculous, Steve knows. Bucky is ridiculous--but there's a part of him that finds his request incredibly appealing, and he can picture it: Bucky on his back, Bucky with his legs wrapped around Steve’s waist and his thighs chafing against Steve’s rough uniform, Bucky with his head thrown back and crying out for _Captain America_ while Steve fucks him hard and fast--

Two can play at this game, he reasons, and he licks his lips a little nervously before saying “I thought I was supposed to be giving the orders here, Sergeant."

He means it as a joke, really, but Bucky’s hips jerk up and his breath hitches and--oh.

“That's the spirit,” Bucky says with something that could either be a moan or a laugh or both, and Steve re-evaluates his options. He could easily get them off just like this, with Bucky’s wrists held down and their hips pressed tight and Bucky egging him on with a whispered litany of blasphemies and _yes_ -es and _Steve, baby_ -s in his ear; he has before. But he also knows that Bucky keeps a small tin of Vaseline in the bottom pocket of his jacket-- _for emergencies_ , he always insists to Steve with a wink--and that both jacket and tin are lying on the ground a few inches away.

Regretfully, Steve tears himself away from the bed and Bucky, who makes a noise of dissent. He shuts up when Steve fishes the tin out of the jacket from the floor and tosses it up to him, though, catching it easily. "Get yourself ready," Steve says in his best Captain voice, sounding a lot more confident than he really is.

Bucky gives him a lazy grin and an equally lazy salute, unscrewing the lid. "Is that an order?" he asks, feigning innocence.

Steve kneels on the end of the bed between Bucky’s legs, eyes following Bucky’s fingers as he spreads the Vaseline on them. “Yes,” he says, shortly, and he relishes in the sharp noise Bucky makes a moment later. Steve’s always liked watching Bucky like this: panting and pupils blown wide as he takes himself apart with his own fingers. It’s beautiful, _Bucky’s_ beautiful, and tonight’s no different--except it is.

There’s a tension neither of them are used to, silence instead of their usual banter or Bucky’s promises of _riding you 'til you pass out_ and the like. It sends an indescribable thrill through Steve and he likes it. He definitely likes it.

It’s when Bucky's stretched himself to the second finger that he looks pleadingly at Steve and moans "Talk to me.”

Steve wastes no time in obliging Bucky, leaning in real close and speaking low. “Gonna make you feel so good, Buck,” he murmurs. “Been _torture_ not being able to touch you. Was about five seconds away from just doin’ you in a closet back at base.”

" _Steve_ ," Bucky pants.

“Press you up against the wall, have to cover your big mouth to keep you from gettin’ us caught,” Steve goes on, and Bucky adds a third finger and full-on whimpers. “Always so loud for me, ain’t you, Bucky?”

“Uh-huh,” Bucky nods, and Steve’s undone his own belt, pulling the pants of the costume down just enough to start stroking some of the slick on his cock. Bucky watches him, stuttering out a “ _Jesus_.”

"Bet you'd look great in one of those skirts the dames I toured with wore," Steve continues, breath coming in hard now too as he strokes himself. "Wouldn't even have to take it off to do you, just bend you over, have you spread your legs, get my tongue in you..."

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," Bucky sounds like he's close to tears and he starts pumping his fingers in and out of himself faster. "Please, please, _please_..."

Steve relents, and when he gathers up Bucky in his arms, Bucky reflexively wraps his legs around his waist. “You _are_ a good soldier,” Steve praises, fucking into Bucky once, twice, three times, while Bucky whimpers helplessly. He’s a mess already, hot and flushed and pliant in Steve’s arms, and the more his skin rubs against the fabric of Steve’s suit the louder he gets.

“Pin me down,” Bucky gasps, begs, “please, Steve, _fuck--_ ”

“Please--?”

“Ste _\--Captain_.” Bucky’s making these little whining gasping sounds with each jerk of Steve’s hips into him, writhing around under him. “Pin me down. _Please_ , I--”

Steve grips both of Bucky’s wrists and pins them down on either side of his head, movement causing the angle to change. Bucky sobs “Yes, _yes_ ,” tightening his legs around Steve and straining against Steve’s grip as Steve quickens his pace.

“Bucky,” Steve moans, “Is this good? Are you--?”

“Good, so _good_ ,” Bucky cants his hips up, desperately searching for any friction against his cock. “Steve, Steve, _Steve_.” He’s repeating his name like an obscene effigy of a prayer, voice low and wrecked but full of devotion.

Steve’s leaving sucking kisses on his collarbone, hard enough to leave bruises, and Bucky’s moans increase in volume with each praise Steve whispers into his skin. “All mine,” Steve tells Bucky, pressing his wrists down harder while he fucks him into the bed. “All mine.”

“All yours,” Bucky agrees, “ _yours_.” He hits Bucky’s prostate and Bucky wails, choking out a “ _Captain_ ,”and coming over their chests, dirtying the red, white, and blue of Steve’s uniform. Steve follows him a second later, hips jerking erratically and biting his tongue on a long groan.

He rolls off Bucky, releasing his wrists, and they both lie panting in silence for a bit.

Steve's still a little out of breath when Bucky kisses him a few minutes later, beaming wider than he's seen since back home and looking a little dazed. "Steve," he says, "you're amazing. An angel. A god. A damn _dream_." He kisses Steve again. "Christ, what'd I ever do to deserve a fella like you?"

"No-good sweet talker," Steve laughs, shaking his head, but Bucky doesn't seem discouraged in the slightest.

“Hell, I love you, Steve,” Bucky carries on as if Steve hadn’t spoken, kissing Steve’s cheek, his chin, his nose, anything he can reach. “Love you more’n anything.” He sighs happily when Steve pulls him tight to his chest, presses a kiss to Steve’s neck.

“Love you too, Buck,” Steve says, rolling his eyes but unable to fight the goofy smile spreading across his face. “God knows why. You ruined my suit, you know."

“For a noble cause,” Bucky says, affronted, but he makes a face when he tries to nuzzle against Steve and is faced with the stickiness on both of them. "We can clean it up later."

“Pretty noble,” Steve agrees, and he’s pensive for a few moments before adding “You said we had all night?”

Bucky grins at him.

(They end up breaking the bed after all.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> bucky barnes has a uniform kink pass it on


End file.
